


Some God like intervention

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Grief/Mourning, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Oliver couldn't believe who was in front of him, his kids. With them in the past, maybe Mia, Wiliam, and Oliver will get some questions they're dying to get answered.  Will they get some hugs and some family time in the middle of it all?





	Some God like intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spec fic on what happened after the end of 8x03. I tried to put everyone in, but I mostly wrote about the Smoak-Queens. I also didn't write much Connor cause I don't know how to write him yet. I love what I did with Rene and Dinah. I don't own any of the characters DC, DC Comics and the CW do. Anyway, kudos, comment, and bookmark, please.

Oliver stood still, shocked at the three people in front of him “Mia? William? How and why are you here?” He questioned, somewhat steadily, shocked that his kids, his _grownup_ kids were here. William cleared his throat “What year is it?” He asked curiously, not taking his eyes off his father. “2019,” Oliver answered knowingly. William nodded “Ok, we’re in the past. The how is a flash of light brought us here.” He answered honestly. Rene looked at them unconvinced “So you’re saying a flash of light took you three to the past?” He asked skeptically. Mia glowered at Rene “That’s what happened, believe it.” She snapped harshly, coming towards him unsteadily. Connor moved closer and placed a hand on Mia’s uninjured shoulder “Take it easy, troublemaker.” He cautioned her softly. John observed Connor closely “Haven’t I seen you before?” He questioned, trying to pinpoint where he’d seen the young man before. Connor chuckled but nodded “I’m your son, Connor. I’m adopted, but I guess you haven’t adopted me yet.” He informed his future father. Dinah nodded “Ok, you three are from the future, but what are you doing in the past?” She inquired curiously. Oliver shook his head “We’ll deal with that after Mia gets patched up. Mia, I need you to come with me, so we can clean up your wounds before you bleed out.” He ordered sternly, looking at his daughter, who looks like she will collapse. Dinah raised an eyebrow “Why do you care so much, Oliver?” She asked pensively. Oliver turned his head back “Because she’s my daughter.” He declared happily with a smile, leaving Dinah speechless. Father and daughter stared at each other in a battle of wills until Mia groaned “Fine.” She conceded grumpily before she put her arm around her father’s shoulder who leads her to the medical table. 

Oliver grabbed the antiseptic and started to clean Mia’s neck wound “How are you feeling?” He murmured curiously. Mia raised an eyebrow “Seriously, that’s the first thing you ask me? I thought you’d ask about mom.” She declared sarcastically. Oliver raised an eyebrow of his own, as he finished patching up her neck “I want to know about your mother, but first, I want to know how my daughter is because it looks like she’s been through the wringer.” He stated worriedly, cupping her face, and wiping the tears away. Mia gritted her teeth “Thank you for patching me up but you’re not the only one that wants answers, so do Will and me, and not the vague answers either, we want the truth.” Mia declared hotly. Oliver nodded “You’ll get answers but I want answers first.” He declared softly. Mia sniffled and shook her head, “A mission went wrong, and somebody on our team died, and it’s all my fault!!” She exclaimed agitation and remorse mixed in her voice. Oliver pulled his daughter into a hug, placing his chin on her head “Oh, sweetheart, It’s not your fault. You didn’t force your teammate to go on the mission. She joined all on her own. What happened was tragic, but she made her choice.” He comforted her quietly, stroking her hair. Moments passed, Oliver and Mia stayed immersed in their embrace “William, we know you’re there, so come join the hug, you dork.” Mia acknowledged, her voice muffled into her dad’s jacket. William came out from the corner, sheepishly “Sorry, I was trying to give you two some space, but dad’s right, Mia. Zoe came on the mission, and it just went wrong.” He agreed knowingly. Mia nodded slightly, trying not to open her wound back up before she grabbed her brother’s wrist, and pulled him into the hug.

Minutes later, the three Queens pulled away “Hey buddy, How are you?” He asked hoarsely, with a watery smile. William chuckled “Not bad, considering the circumstances.” He admitted knowingly. The silence stretched from moments to hours it seemed “Questions you have for me?” Oliver questioned his children. William and Mia nodded, anxiously “Why didn’t you try to contact me after I went to live with my grandparents?” William demanded hotly, but he looked like the lost little boy he felt like. Oliver looked at him astonished “William, we called you every day until we went to the cabin.” He revealed knowingly yet confused. William looked into Oliver's eyes, seeing nothing but the truth “But my grandparents said you and mom didn’t care about me.” He protested weakly. Oliver sighed heavily “Buddy, we wanted you. Hell, we were talking about talking to your grandparents about shared custody.” He assured William calmly. William small smiled “Thank you.” He whispered gratefully.

With a grief-stricken expression, Mia looked at her dad “She kept her promise. She told me every day that you loved me, and you were a hero. She never really got over you, she kept her wedding ring on until the day we last saw each other. Every time I’d ask, she’d give me a vague answer. So why did you leave?” She declared solemnly, crossing her arms Olliver smiled widely “I’m happy she kept both promises. The fact she kept her wedding ring on makes my heart burst. To answer your question, Mia, I made a deal last year with a cosmic being, and he came to collect so now I’m honoring the deal because it endangers the universe.” He explained to his children, his smile deflating as he goes on. William and Mia were silent for seconds that stretched into minutes as what their dad said sunk in. Mia’s expression slowly turned into a determined one “I love you, dad. All I wanted was for you to be there while I grew up, and now I might get the chance. Godlike intervention or not, I will help you whether you want me to or not, cause that chance of having you in our lives if we succeed is worth the risk.” She confessed fiercely. Oliver chuckled “As beautiful and fierce as your mother.” He complimented, smiling widely. Mia nodded “Thank you.” She said thankfully. 

Heavy Footsteps came towards them “Hey Mia, I just wanted to see if you were ok.” Connor wondered curiously, looking at Mia. William looked at his dad “Hey, dad didn’t you want to show me something?” He inquired curiously. Oliver looked at William confused “I don’t have any—Oh.” He started to say then understood when William shot him a look. Oliver nodded nervously “Ok, Will and I will go over here.” He told Mia softly, which she nodded before they walked away.

William and Oliver observed Connor and Mia from afar “How long have they been together?” Oliver questioned curiously. William shrugged “A while, I guess. I don’t know, but when I met Mia, they were already together and in the middle of an argument.” He informed his dad. Oliver nodded with an understanding smile “That reminds me of another couple.” He said mysteriously, seeing Connor kiss Mia’s cheek. Oliver looked at William “You and Mia didn’t meet until recently, right?” Oliver guessed correctly. Willian nodded sheepishly “Six months ago, and we’ve protected each other since.” He confirmed his dad’s guess.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. His children didn’t grow up together. Felicity kept them separated for their safety, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. It seems with each new piece of information; they paint the future bleaker than before. What else is wrong with the future, and is it possible with William, Mia, and Connor in the past can help change it for the better? 

A few minutes later, William and Oliver went over to Connor and Mia “Zoe wouldn’t want us to do this.” Connor tried to soothe Mia as father and son heard the tail end of the conversation. Oliver cleared his throat “Connor’s right. Zoe would want you to keep fighting. You honor the dead by fighting for the living, which is what she would want.” He advised with a smirk. Mia nodded and sniffed “That sounds like what she’d want.” She declared knowingly. William nodded “If we get back we’ll give her the best send off we can and tell Rene what happened.” He promised his sister, smiling melancholily. That statement confirmed Oliver’s suspicions. The Zoe they’ve been mentioning is Zoe Ramirez, Rene’s daughter. The bright, smiling, hockey-loving girl turned into a fierce warrior woman, taken away too early. Hopefully, Rene doesn’t find out. “Let’s talk later cause the other’s are back.” Connor interrupted quietly as John, Rene and Dinah entered the bunker through the elevator. William, Mia, and Oliver nodded as they walked towards the computer station but Oliver stopped Connor “If you hurt her, I don’t care where I am, I’ll shoot an arrow at you. That’s if you survive what Mia will do to you.” He whispered threateningly. Connor swallowed then nodded “Yes, sir.” He answered nervously. Oliver nodded before turning around and following William and Mia to fill the others in on why Connor, Mia, and William are in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!


End file.
